


Girlcrush

by lz-01 (lily_zen)



Series: Three Word Prompts [5]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, F/F, First Love, Fluff, Genderswap, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 18:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12259887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_zen/pseuds/lz-01
Summary: Daesook waits for Seunghye every day after school.





	Girlcrush

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill: Todae, fluff, school au.
> 
> Seunghyun = Seunghye  
> Daesung = Daesook

Seunghye wasn’t sure when it started to mean more than just friendship. She was new here, and Daesook was kind to her, that’s all. They had art and music together, and sat near each other in both, that’s all. The other girl was just being nice. She knew that, so she didn’t understand why her palms were sweating and why her belly flip-flopped every time Daesook smiled at her a certain way. 

“Unnie!” Daesook’s voice carried over the crowd on the sidewalk, everyone bursting forth from their shared prison to return home for the day. She stood over to the side, arm stretched high above her head, and waved. 

Daesook wore her hair in long, black braids. At Seunghye’s old school they would have made fun of her for being out of fashion. They would have said her nose was a little too big, wide and flat on such a narrow face, and her skin was too dark. But things were different here, and people didn’t say those things; they talked about how Daesook was friendly and sweet, how she thought carefully before she spoke in a quiet, husky voice. They talked about how Daesook led volunteer groups to help animals and the elderly, and how she planted the community garden that helped feed her neighborhood. 

Seunghye wasn’t friendly or sweet. She preferred her own company to that of others, and spent most of her time with headphones on sitting in front of an easel or crouched over her sketchbook. She couldn’t imagine what Daesook saw in her, assumed she was just the latest in a long line of community service projects. Still, she’d enjoy the attention while she had it. 

“Sookie,” she cooed, gently pinching the younger girl’s cheek, “you waited.” 

“I always do, unnie.” Daesook’s cheek moved under her fingertips, and Seunghye had to fight the sudden urge to follow the downward dip toward the corner of her mouth. She’d been drawing Daesook’s face a lot lately, wanted to know if her lips were soft or rough. 

“You do,” she agreed, and let Daesook pull her hand away, entwining their fingers together as they walked home. “It’s really nice.” 

Her belly tightened again, gave that little pancake flip in the air as Daesook smiled at her, a blush darkening her high cheekbones. 

“I’m not that nice,” Daesook replied, her voice running over Seunghye like rough silk. Her hand clenched around Seunghye’s, an involuntary spasm, but that was okay; they both liked the sweaty heat between them.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr | twt


End file.
